Rays of Moonlight
by Crowing Corvis
Summary: Crystal Tokyo has come and all is glorious! It is ruled by Serenity, allows Witches and wizards to study magic which many dislike. The birth of Cosmos coming, King Endyimon gets worried and does something that could destroy all that the senshi worked for.


Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Harry Potter.

Neo-Queen Serenity sat on her bed brushing her hair as her senshi sat around the large bedroom waiting for the guardian of time. Mars sat on the window seat with Mercury as Jupiter leaned against a wall discussing battle tactics. Venus sat at the dresser dropping pins onto the floor every other minute, Saturn sat on the bed hugging her pillow close, and Neptune and Uranus stood by the door.

Venus dropped a pin and watched as it slowed going to a gradual halt before hitting the floor with the smallest ping. The doors opened revealing the one who had called the meeting holding her staff upright, a clear sign of urgent business.

"Pluto," Serenity greeted with a slight smile upon the time guardian.

"Neo-Queen Serenity," Pluto responded and bowed slightly, "I have called you all here to discuss the birth of Cosmos."

A silence entered the room, all but two had forgotten about Cosmos. Pluto and Serenity, the two who had not and could not forget. Pluto had not forgotten because it is her duty to inform her queen of life changing events. Serenity could not forget, each day she felt her powers growing and the warmth she had felt during the battle against Chaos appearing within her more frequently.

"I had forgotten," Mars admitted, "Things have been going so well, we have what we've always wanted, a simple life."

Uranus chuckled at Mars statement bringing attention upon her saying, "As simple as life can get for a senshi."

"Yes," Mercury said and looked at Jupiter with a nod, "I must say that we've forgot about it also, we've been so busy with the defense systems and training with the asteroid senshi."

"The birth of Cosmos is not happening immediately, it will happen once Chibi-Usa is of age and has completed her training. I have come to explain what will happen and tell which day it will happen as to not cause mayhem within your kingdom when it happens," Pluto explained and they all nodded.

Endyimon held his only daughter in his arms carrying her to her room, she had fallen asleep in her playpen waiting for him to finish his work. He was slightly upset he hadn't been able to read to her as he promised but he promised himself that each time he missed a bedtime story he would spend an extra hour with Chibi-Usa to make up for it.

"The birth of Cosmos won't be a pleasant thing," he heard as he walked past his room door, "It will be painful for all involved but I fear even more painful to the people."

He stood by the door and listened in. He had always wondered about Cosmos and he wanted to ask so many questions but he had no right to do so. His planet hadn't joined the Silver Millennium alliance in past, he was not subjugated to know certain things even though Earth was part of the alliance now.

"Yes, I can understand that," Neptune said and explained, "When Serenity becomes Cosmos, Neo-Queen Serenity will disappear. The people will become enrage and depressed if the queen who has ruled over them for centuries leaves without a trace."

"She's right, in the past even when an old queen passes the throne people still come see her until her death," Mars said.

"But Neo-Queen won't die," Mercury said and flicked some hair from her face, "She'll pass from one stage to the next and gradually we will all go to the galaxy cauldron and wait until we are needed once more."

"Two months before the birth of Cosmos, you will begin inheriting the powers of your senshi. It will be a painful process and I have no doubt you will be bedridden for the duration, you will then have to be placed upon the cliff above the lake Serenity, after two weeks you will be Cosmos," Pluto said.

"What will happen through the two weeks?" Venus asked staring upon Pluto looking for any signs of lying.

"I don't know," Pluto admitted, "I have not been privileged this information, only Kakyuu and Queen Serenity know."

"So for two months, we could say Usagi is ill and allow a few trustworthy citizens to see her, like Dumbledore and Naru to see her, then two weeks we'll say she went on a trip to the moon to get better but a tragic accident occurred while there taking her life," Venus concocted as Serenity began playing with the brush, Venus noticed and a look of worry came across her face, "Do you not like the plan?"

"No, its a wonderful plan, its just," Serenity began and put down the brush, "What about my Endyimon?"

"We'll have to keep him in the dark on it Serenity," Neptune said and the others nodded, "I know he can be trusted and that he's a good man and the best king we have ever seen but rules are rules."

"But it isn't right he should be kept in the dark when he fought beside us in every battle, he is my husband and our planets are each others. He is now officially part of the Silver Alliance and so is all of Earth's people! Why must I constantly keep secrets from him?" Serenity asked angrily standing up and throwing down her brush.

A silence occurred as Serenity took deep breathes to calm herself down. The senshi had learned over the years of their queen's sensitivity about her husband and things.

They all thought it was rather unfair Endyimon wasn't allowed to know things. He had fought beside them when they were but teenagers still learning their powers, he had saved them countless times, he fought with them in the final battle and helped with the cleansing of the universe. To them, he was considered as much a senshi as any other.

"Why Pluto?" Serenity asked sadly, her anger subsiding and sorrow taking its place, "Why must things be this way?"

"Because he is nothing more than a mortal," Pluto told and Serenity sat on her bed and slid onto the floor in a hump.

"That's not possible!" Mercury declared as she stood and began typing into her computer, "He was brought back all those times along with us, he remained unfroze when Serenity did the freezing, how-"

Mercury fell silent as she found upon her collected data that Endyimon was indeed nothing more than a mere mortal.

"Neo-King Endyimon is mortal, a human with spectacular powers and perhaps one of the bravest hearts ever known to mortal men," Pluto said, "He was brought back with us the times we died because Serenity wished him back, you've always known this Serenity. It's the reason why she gave the permits for those schools for wizards and witches."

"Serenity," Uranus said as Serenity eyes stayed upon the floor.

"I just wanted him for a little longer," Serenity said softly, "I did it after we defeated Chaos the first time, when he was killed I wished for his soul to be returned to his body but it couldn't be done, the crystal was weak from the battle and bringing the senshi from the galaxy cauldron. I made a deal with a wizard, he held his soul and I had but to give him a permit for a castle in the future. I did and that's how I got Endyimon back and how the wizardry schools got the permit making them legal."

"So the guy who had his soul was Godric?" Venus asked and Serenity shook her head.

"No, it was Endyimon's own grandfather, Salazar," Serenity said and Mars eyes widened as Saturn grasped.

"Back to the discussion on the birth of Cosmos," Neptune said sensing discomfort in her queen, "Pluto, I believe you have yet to tell us the date of which all this will happen."

"Yes, it seems I have," Pluto said taking the opening to divert the current conversation, "It shall begin exactly one month after your birthday 200th birthday after the freezing Serenity and I believe Chibi-Usa's 11th, when you will pass the order to your husband and allow Chibi-Usa and her senshi to enter their final phase of training."

Endyimon hugged his only daughter close and went to her room, he placed her in her bed and began to walk off when she rose sleepily. He smiled softly and sat at the edge of her bed as she yawned and crawled to his side, leaning against him once she reached it.

"My little dumpling," he said softly as the door opened and Serenity entered already dressed for bed.

Chibi-Usa gave a small noise and pointed to her father as Serenity pulled back the sheets and glared at a blue hair on them. She held it up for Endyimon to see before opening a drawer on the nightstand and placing it in where several others were.

"Not now Chibi-Usa, time to go to sleep," Serenity said propping up the pillows, "And no more staying up with Helios, he needs his rest like everyone else."

Chibi-Usa frowned and crawled toward her mother and settled down as she was tucked in before receiving a good night kiss. Chibi-Usa frowned and gave a small cry, she rubbed her eyes as she sniffled.

"Alright one story," Serenity said getting up, "But only one or daddy get tied in the moment and expects mommy to wear her old uniform."

Chibi-Usa looked confused as Serenity left the room humming the tune she had often heard her father demand be played at ceremonies. Endyimon smirked and adjusted the rose in his vest before telling the tale of Sailor Moon's first kiss.

Endyimon tucked his pink haired daughter into her bed, he left closing the door softly before beginning down the hall to his room. He reached his room and opened the door to see his wife talking on the phone with someone happily. He closed the door and kept down the hall to the library to clear his head before going back to his room for rest.

"Just a mortal," he said sadly as he flipped through a book left on the table, "There must be a way I can change that."

He closed the book softly and began searching the shelves for books on immortality. He took off his jacket and climbed up a ladder to the I section to find few books upon the subject he was looking for.

"Mamo-chan," a voice called and he looked back to see his wife holding her robe closed, worry upon her face.

"Usako," he said as she walked up to him and hugged him around his waist. He placed an arm around her as she nestled his chest.

"Mamo-chan, what are you doing?" she asked, tiredness evident in her voice as she allowed Endyimon to sit her in a chair, "Come on, let's go to bed."

"You go ahead," he said hiding the book titles from her as she stood sleepily, "I'm just looking up a few things, I'll be there shortly."

Serenity walked down the hall and to their bed room, he waited until he heard the doors close and Mars chide Serenity on sleeping well. He turned back to the books he had found and began thumbing through them, hoping to find something to allow him to be with his Serenity during her reign of Cosmos.

He looked through the books over and over, he had found only a few that would make him immortal but the things required were made illegal by his wife and himself. He sighed deeply and looked to see the sun rising over the horizon and hear the sound of Serenity running through the halls with a bottle for Chibi-Usa early morning feeding.

The doors opened with a soft creek, a clear sign someone who wasn't part of the royal family or a senshi was entering the room. He turned and looked at the man his wife considered the unofficial councilor of the moon's court.

"Dumbledore," he said, no malice in his voice like when Setsuna talked to him and no happiness like when Serenity did, he was indifferent.

"King Endyimon," he said and gave a small bow, "May I speak with Neo Queen Serenity? It is a rather important issue that needs to be addressed."

"She's feeding our daughter Dumbledore," Endyimon said and turned back to his books, "I'm busy, do you mind leaving me alone?"

"Not at all," Dumbledore said as he sat across from Endyimon, "Studying immortality, such an overrated thing."

"Overrated?" Endyimon asked clear interest in his voice.

"Dumbledore," Serenity said walking in the room with Chibi-Usa in her arms, "It's so good to see you again, how have you been?"

"Quite well, the school has been running great, I came to thank you for the extra protection you provided for us last year," Dumbledore said as Serenity sat beside Endyimon.

"It was no trouble Dumbledore," Serenity said as Chibi-Usa blew a spit bubble, "Now, what did you really come here to say?"

Dumbledore smiled as he pulled from his robe a small box of lemon heads and ate a few before sighing. Endymion tapped his fingers on the table as Serenity gave Chibi-Usa her pacifier and looked up at Dumbledore with a soft smile on her face.

Endyimon stood and left knowing the two would want to talk in private like they always did. His ears tingled from the first time a headmaster requested a meeting with Serenity and he and several others decided to listen in.

He had merely pressed his ear on the door with the other senshi and they all received a nasty shock. Their ears rang for three days straight but it was one of the many lessons they had to learn the hard way in their first hundred year reign.

"You know James and Lily had their baby boy last week, they named him Harry James Potter," Dumbledore said and Serenity smiled and nodded, "Someone made a prophecy about him and his life could be in grave danger. Lily wanted me to ask, would you become the boy's godmother?"

"Of course I would Dumbledore," Serenity said as if the answer didn't even need to be said, "May I ask why you didn't ask Endyimon to be his god father? It would make more sense if we were the boy's godparents."

"James wanted Sirius to be the boy's godfather," Dumbledore said and Serenity nodded, "When will you go see their son?"

"As soon as I can," Serenity said standing up with Dumbledore, "Tell Lily I'll come see her within the week to see her baby boy and tell James I have not forgotten about what he said about me when I was pregnant and I still plan to get my revenge upon him."

"Yes Serenity," Dumbledore said, a smile on his face seeing that Serenity was as generous and kind as the day he had met her, "Well I shouldn't keep you any longer."

He walked up to her and hugged her, it was the only way Serenity would let someone leave. She hugged them, giving them a bit of her hope, luck, and happiness. No one ever left the palace after seeing the Queen with a frown on their face.

"Here, read it in private," Dumbledore whispered handing her a scroll, "It is the prophecy I spoke of earlier, do not let anyone see it especially your husband."


End file.
